


Need Immense Kaneki

by AnotherChubWriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherChubWriter/pseuds/AnotherChubWriter
Summary: When ghouls get the ability to eat human food, Kaneki goes a little overboard.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Need Immense Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> This was finished back in September-ish as part of an art trade with my friend Vern (megamilkWhite on Twitter), but I didn't post it at the time due to feeling unhappy with how it came out. Vern later... shall we say, _coerced_ me into posting it (and by that I mean he threatened to not post his half until I did :( bastard!) on DeviantArt, and now it's going up here.
> 
> What I'm saying is, I'm sorry if this isn't the best, it's hella old at this point but I don't feel like going back and re-editing it again.

If there was one thing about being a ghoul that Kaneki Ken hated above all else, it was the inability to eat.

Anyone who knew him before his transformation into a ghoul could tell you that Kaneki was an absolute glutton, a man who loved food of all kinds. He was known to snack constantly, always having a bowl or plate by his side whenever he could. All this constant gorging also meant that he was a chubby and soft man; he was never more than a little bit plush, but it was definitely noticeable.

Subsisting on human flesh alone was hell. Even setting aside the moral horrors of having to eat people, the taste still became incredibly boring and stale after a while. When the Dragon War came to a close and ghouls were allowed to live alongside humans, he hoped that they would find a way to let ghouls eat human food. There were attempts; synthetic food that ghouls could eat without getting sick was invented almost immediately, but it tasted so terrible that it was a struggle to choke down. Still, even a bad flavor was better than the same flavor, so he ate it with only minimal complaints.

One year had passed since the end of the Dragon War, and Kaneki’s life was nearly perfect. He had a beautiful wife, a nice home, a comfortable life… but he was still forced to eat barely-edible food. That is, until one day, when he heard a knock at his door. Stepping out, he found a set of boxes on his doorstep, and a letter attached.

With each line he read, his surprised expression widened. It was a package from the United Front, the organization in charge of ghoul-human relations, and they had figured out a way to make food that tasted like regular food? They just needed it to be tested before it was ready for mass-production.

Kaneki struggled to move the boxes inside; he wished Touka were home to help, but she was out for the day. Eventually, he managed to haul them all into the kitchen. He grabbed the first box, cutting it open with a box knife, and looked inside.

Inside was a bunch of frozen meals, made to be warmed up in the microwave. Not the greatest meal, but if they actually tasted like human food, it would be the most amazing meal he’d eaten in years.

He let out a gasp as he read the label. Hamburger steak? His stomach growled at the memory of his favorite food in the world, something he’d desperately craved ever since he first became a ghoul. He quickly shoved the box into the microwave and started reheating it.

The wait was torture. The delicious smell of hamburger steak filled the room, and Kaneki’s stomach growled ferociously. He tried not to get his hopes up, tried to tell himself it was too good to be true, but he was just too excited. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the microwave stopped.

He grabbed the meal with shaking hands, opening the box. It looked like hamburger steak, and smelled like it too… but would it taste like it? It had been so long, he could barely even remember what it used to taste like. Nervously, he cut a piece off, raising it up to his mouth with the fork, and took a bite.

Kaneki dropped his fork in shock. Memories came rushing back as he remembered all the times he ate hamburger steak as a child. Tears welled in his eyes. Real food, at long last. He picked his fork back up, and in a flash, he’d finished the whole thing. After, he stood up, and put another in the microwave.

He had a lot of lost meals to make up for.

Hours passed, and eventually Touka returned home. “Hey, I’m home!” she called, stepping inside. She heard a loud, pained moan from the next room, and her eyes shot open. “Kaneki, are you okay?!” she shouted, running towards their shared bedroom. It had been nearly a year since they’d last had to fight, but the idea of someone attacking him while she was gone remained in the back of her brain.

She saw Kaneki lying on the bed, moaning in pain, rubbing a painfully engorged belly.

“What…” she started, stunned at the sight. Her heart was still racing from the panic a moment ago. “What happened?”

“Ate too much…” he groaned.

She raised an eyebrow, walking towards him. “I thought you hated ghoul food?” Touka sat down on the bed beside him, looking closely and seeing a small splatter of gravy running down his face. Her eyes shot open in surprise. “Did you try to eat human food again?!”

“N-No…” he moaned. “New ghoul food… Tastes so good...”

She put a hand on his belly, massaging it around. “How much did you eat? You’re as tight as a balloon!”

He whimpered at her touch, but relaxed as her delicate hands rubbed his belly. He let out a pained burp, which relieved the pressure slightly. “So much.” he said, shuddering as he thought about the half-dozen or so meals he’d absolutely consumed.

Touka laid down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders while rubbing with her other hand. She pushed down on part of his stomach, forcing Kaneki to burp. He covered his lips, blushing with embarrassment. “S-sorry…” he said.

“Feel better?” she asked, massaging him.

Kaneki nodded, nuzzling up closer to her. “Thanks…” he mumbled. “You gotta try this stuff, it’s so good!”

She giggled. “Maybe I will.” she said. “Then again, if this is the result, maybe not…”

“I couldn’t help myself!” Kaneki said, blushing again. “It was all so good, once I took a bite I just couldn’t stop…”

Touka blushed. She’d first met him shortly before his ghoul transformation, and he was adorably chubby back then. That cute tummy, those adorable thighs… they slowly faded away after he became a ghoul, replaced with lean muscle. Some part of her had always loved that softness, and was sad to see it go. She wondered if he was going to get fat all over again…

As it turned out, he did.

Three months later, Kaneki was trying to get dressed, albeit with difficulty. He was struggling with his jeans; his button just wouldn’t close, the waist too small to fit around him.

“Come on!” he groaned, putting all his strength into pulling the two ends together. “I just bought these last week, they can’t be too small already!”

Ever since that first day, Kaneki had continuously put on more and more weight. At first the foods were things like synthetic meat or genetically-modified vegetables, things that were generally healthy. Within the first month, the menu broadened to include things like snack cakes, chips, and other types of junk food.

There was only one outcome from a surplus of food and no need for exercise: lots and lots of weight gain. Kaneki had absolutely ballooned, his natural gluttony reawakening after all this time. It was rare for him to not be snacking on something, and Touka loved every moment of it. Of course, she hadn’t exactly made it out unscathed; she’d gotten to a respectable 230 pounds, but she still looked tiny compared to her 500 pound landwhale of a husband.

Touka grabbed his belly from behind, interrupting his struggles. “Having some trouble?”

Kaneki blushed, yelping a bit. “I didn’t even hear you come in!” he said.

“Look at how big you’ve gotten~!” she said, squeezing his tummy. “Let me give you a hand.”

Kaneki continued to struggle with his jeans as Touka squeezed him. He held his breath, sucking it in as far as he could, and he finally managed to button his pants. She released as he smiled triumphantly. The moment he sighed in relief, the button burst off and went flying, slamming against the door and then bouncing across the floor. The two stared at it in disbelief.

“Oops…” Ken murmured, turning red with embarrassment.

Touka’s face was burning bright red. His absolute gluttony was driving her wild, and she could barely control herself. She tackled him onto the bed, rapidly taking off his shirt and letting loose a flurry of kisses all over his fat body. Kaneki convulsed with laughter as her lips tickled his entire body. “S-Stop it!” he said, belly-laughing as she started kissing him on the neck, the most sensitive part of his body.

She came to a rest, wrapping her arms and legs around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Touka rapidly patted his stomach, sending jiggles across its surface. “You’re so soft…” she said, watching the waves.

He blushed. “Ahah… I still can’t get over how much you love my tummy.”

Touka kissed him on the cheek. “How could I not? There’s so much of it~” she said, grabbing a handful of soft fat, feeling it ooze between her fingers. His skin was so smooth, almost completely unblemished, without even a single stretch mark on it; all the time Touka spent rubbing lotion all over his belly had paid off. “So huge and smooth…”

Kaneki tried to mumble a response to her teasing, but he was too flustered to say anything. A loud gurgle cut the lovers off.

“Are you hungry?”

“A little…” he said, sheepishly.

She stood up, going back to the kitchen to grab some food for her darling. The two had never really discussed it, but Touka had taken on the role of being Ken’s feeder. It started with belly rubs after he ate, and then them pigging out together, and then it just progressed from there. She loved feeding him, and he loved to be fed; that was all there was to it.

Touka returned to the room with arms full of snack cakes, which she dropped all over his belly. She nuzzled up beside him, taking one and putting it in front of his mouth. He tried to sit up, failing pathetically; she knew he was faking, but it was still adorable to see him try and fail to reach it. Touka lowered it down to Ken’s mouth, letting him take a small bite.

As he finished chewing, she shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He struggled to chew the huge mouthful, eventually managing to swallow. No sooner had he finished than she shoved another cake into his mouth. After the fourth cake, he raised his hand, signalling for her to stop.

“My mouth’s dry…” Kaneki said. “Can I get something to drink?”

She nodded, returning to the kitchen. What to get him, what to get him… she thought to herself, looking through the fridge. Water wasn’t good enough, not for her husband. They were all out of soda, which was a real shame; she thought it was adorable how burpy it made him. After a minute, she made her decision.

Touka took out a gallon of milk (full-fat, of course), and a tub of chocolate ice cream. As she scooped the ice cream into their blender, she smiled a bit as she looked at the label, which was adorned with a little chibi drawing of a ghoul, complete with extended kagune and visible kakugan. It was so strange to think about; just a year or so ago, ghouls were seen as demons and monsters, but ghoul-human relations were so good now that an image like that could appear on something sold in a regular grocery store.

She finished scooping an entirely-excessive amount of ice cream into the blender, topping it up with milk and malt powder. She was just about to start blending when she looked across the counter, seeing a big container of protein powder. When did we get this? she asked herself, looking at it. Neither of them were exactly into fitness, not anymore… Just seeing it brought back memories of when they’d first met, back when she’d told Kaneki he needed to “add more muscle” if he was going to survive. How ironic that just a few years later, she was the driving force behind him slowly turning into an obese blob. Just for the hell of it, she put a big scoop or two into the blender, mixing it up.

Pouring it into a glass and topping it with hot fudge, Touka felt tempted to drink some herself, maybe even put two straws in it like in the old romantic movies… but she had to resist. Even a drop of it going to anything other than her poor, starving husband would be a waste.

“Here you go!” she said, handing the enormous shake to Kaneki.

“Ahh... this is a lot, isn’t it?”

“A giant-size shake for my giant-size husband.” she said, climbing into bed next to him as he sat up. “Drink up!”

Kaneki started drinking the enormous shake, struggling to suck hard enough to get it up the straw. He marveled at how thick it was, excitedly waiting for the moment that sweet, sweet substance hit his mouth.

As soon as it finally reached his tongue, his eyes lit up. “Wow… It’s great!” he said, excitedly. Touka squeezed him in response as he kept drinking.

Ice cream had to be his favorite dessert in the whole world, and probably his second favorite food overall, just behind hamburgers. He guzzled it down as fast as he could, loving every moment of the sweet chocolatey flavor, not noticing the added protein powder at all. He shivered from the freezing liquid running down his throat, but he didn’t slow down at all. A little river of milk ran down the side of his cheek, but Touka quickly scooped it up with a napkin.

Bit by bit, the cup drained. His belly filled with ice cream, chilling him to his core. Every now and again, a chunk of malt would hit his tongue, and he’d visibly quiver with joy.

He’s so cute when he’s eating, Touka thought to herself.

Eventually, Kaneki started to slow down once he got to the last third. Touka held his stomach from behind, feeling it start to expand as it filled up. She rubbed it up and down to soothe the pressure.

Suddenly, he stopped. “Ack, brain freeze!” he said, clutching his forehead with one hand.

“Too much too fast?” Touka asked, giving him another little squeeze.

Kaneki didn’t respond. After taking a moment to rest, he kept drinking. He wanted… no, he NEEDED to finish it. Nothing was going to stop him from finishing every last drop. Kaneki continued sucking as hard as he could, hearing the telltale noise of air bubbles in a straw, meaning he was coming close to the end. With only a few more slurps, the entire milkshake was finished.

“Oof…” he said, leaning back. Touka took the empty glass, setting it down on the nightstand, and turning her attention to Kaneki. She gently massaged his belly, making big circular motions all over his gut. Kaneki cooed in pleasure at the sensation.

“I can’t believe you drank the whole thing,” Touka said. “You’re so big and greedy, Kaneki~”

He blushed, rolling over onto his side. The sugar in his belly made him tired, and his eyelids were rapidly getting heavier. “Sleepy…” he mumbled, drifting off. Touka didn’t need any more convincing, nuzzling up to him as he fell asleep.

The two lovers napped together, eagerly awaiting their next stuffing session when they next woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter [@anotherchubwri1](https://twitter.com/anotherchubwri1)!
> 
> This was written for Vern, [@megamilkWhite](https://twitter.com/megamilkWhite)!


End file.
